


Navidad al estilo 5-0

by wiseatenea



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Clubbing, First Time for Everything Fest, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Undercover, Undercover As Gay, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple, mcdanno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseatenea/pseuds/wiseatenea
Summary: ¿Que hace el detective Danny "Danno" Williams en la víspera de navidad?¿Tal vez pasa tiempo con su preciosa hija? ¿Asiste a una fiesta con su equipo?Bien.. lo de la fiesta es correcto. Pero obviamente asiste a una fiesta en un club gay, encubierto, persiguiendo a un sospechoso.¿Podría ser peor? Sí. Lo es. Un animal psicótico es su única compañía.Ah, las alegrías de ser policía....





	

Era noche buena, Grace estaba con Rachel y Danny sólo quería pasar la noche deprimiéndose con una buena botella de vino o tal vez unas cervezas.  
Por supuesto que no iba a suceder.  
-Detective Danny Williams- contestó su celular con parsimonia ¿Qué demonios querría el gobernador?  
-Ha habido un avance en el caso, acuda a las oficinas de inmediato.- y colgó.  
Con un suspiro exasperado Danny se levantó del sofá y cogiendo su arma, salió de la casa.

Al llegar se topa con Chin en la entrada  
-¿Alguna idea de que demonios pasa?- pregunta mientras se revuelve el cabello  
-Creo que quieren que dos de nosotros vayan encubiertos- Chin contesta, abriendo la puerta- y que el resto los vigile, claro está.  
   
En la oficina, Kono con un portátil en una mano y un bolso en la otra los recibe con su expresión de "odio mi vida" patentada.

Steve aparece poco después, con cuatro cafés en las manos.  
Le tiende uno a Danny  
-¿Chocolate caliente?- murmura con un ruidito de placer- Es delicioso.  
-Pensé que apreciarías una bebida de navidad más clásica que el ponche a base de piña.- Steve sonríe de forma juguetona   
-Sorprendentemente dulce de tu parte, McGarrett- comenta, pero el agradecimiento se ve en sus ojos. 

Kono y Chin cruzan miradas sospechosas  
-Bien,- Se aclara la garganta Kono- El sospechoso estaren un club gay, por lo que dos de nosotros deberán ir juntos como una pareja.

-¿Chin y Steve?- pregunta nerviosamente Danny- Francamente lucen como una estupenda pareja

Kono se golpea la frente contra el portátil   
-No, Danny, tú y Steve- Danny la mira con los ojos muy abiertos y Steve luce impasible casi como si se lo esperara- Tienen mucha química, además necesito a Chin para que me ayude a controlar las cámaras y micrófonos 

-No es exactamente como si estuviéramos vestidos para ir a un club- Steve objeta y Kono pone una expresión de desdén   
-Por favor- se burla - ¿Creen que no estoy preparada? En mi automóvil tengo un bolso con ropa para Steve y este- sacude el de su mano - es para Danny

Nadie se atreve a preguntar de donde obtuvo la ropa un veinticuatro de diciembre a las nueve de la noche, así de mágica es Kono, suponen y siguen sus órdenes.

-Steve y Chin, a mi automóvil a recoger el bolso, Chin, ayuda a Steve a arreglarse- sonríe la mujer, es de aquellas sonrisas que ponen los tiburones antes de atacar- Yo me quedo con Danny.  
Le coge la mano y lo arrastra a su oficina 

-Cámbiate y avísame cuando termines- le tiende el bolso y cierra la puerta.

Danny abre el bolso, temeroso de lo que pueda hallar  
Se relaja al ver una camiseta verde ligeramente suelta , unos vaqueros oscuros, unos mocasines y una chaqueta ligera en el mismo tono de los zapatos.

Se pone la ropa rápidamente, notando que los vaqueros son muy ajustados en la zona de su trasero.  
-Kono, creo que te equivocaste de talla, los vaqueros son demasiado ajustados  
Kono le da una mirada descarada a su trasero  
-Nah, ese era el propósito- se ríe- ahora, hermanito, quítate la chaqueta.  
Una vez se la quita, Kono le desordena un poco el cabello y le arregla  el cuello de la camiseta.  
-Ten, ve y afeitate- le tiende una maquinilla descartable,  un espejo y espuma de afeitar.  
Cuando Danny termina, Kono aún insatisfecha con su pelo lo arregla nuevamente.  
Retrocede unos pasos y lo observa críticamente  
-Ahora sí- le instala una pequeña cámara en el cuello de la camiseta- Ya está

Cuando por fin sale de la oficina, Steve y Chin lo están esperando.

Steve luce... comestible  
Maldición, Danny no debería estar teniendo esos pensamientos acerca de su compañero, pero es la única forma de describirlo.  
Con una camisa azul, vaqueros oscuros, zapatos negros y una chaqueta de cuero, luce arrebatador.

Steve se está comiendo con los ojos a Danny, al parecer eso es claro para cualquiera menos para el rubio.  
Cabello desordenado, labios rojos y ¿Quien diría que Danno ocultaba ese culo bajo los pantalones que llevaba al trabajo?  
No. Autocontrol, McGarrett. Dice su conciencia, pero ¿Quién puede culparlo? Dios sabía que tenía una debilidad por el hombre, no quería imaginar como mirarían el culo de Danny en el club.

-¿Quién conduce?-Chin y Kono están subiendo al automóvil de esta y Danny lo mira mordiéndose el labio.  
-Yo - Danny ladea la cabeza ante su tono brusco- Lo siento Danno, es sólo que...- está nervioso pero Danny parece interpretar otra cosa, sus hombros se desploman y parece encogerse  
-Sí, entiendo- contesta de forma melancólica, mordiendo su labio con tanta fuerza que Steve cree que se sacará sangre- Preferirías estar en cualquier otro lugar en vez de aquí, conmigo, en una estúpida misión el día de noche buena.

Ambos suben al camaro  
-No es eso Danny- Y el detective abre mucho los ojos, Steve para ser un neardental psicótico, adicto a la adrenalina, con un serio complejo de animal y con trastorno borderline, está siendo sorprendentemente dulce- Estoy nervioso, ser sutil no es lo mío y hay tantas formas en las que puedo arruinarlo, que...- le da un golpe al volante y suspira.

-Todo saldrá bien- y la noche está llena de sorpresas porque al parecer McGarrett toma la comodidad y no se pone a chillar, Danny ha conseguido frenar uno de sus ataques de ira.

Steve estaciona el camaro y cuando su amigo va a abrir la puerta lo detiene.  
Ante su mirada de confusión le sonríe de una forma medio idiota.  
-Déjame abrirte la puerta, después de todo somos pareja- Danny rueda los ojos pero se lo permite.

Le abre la puerta y lo ayuda a descender, sosteniendo su mano mientras están en la fila.  
Ya adentro puede sentir los ojos de otros hombres en  Danny, así que con un gruñido le pasa un brazo por la cintura, haciendo claro que está con él.  
Con un gran sentimiento de satisfacción puede ver a la gran mayoría retroceder.  
-Woah allí, calma criatura- ríe Danny, y Steve nunca lo ha visto más hermoso, con la cara sonrojada, los ojos brillantes por la risa- ¿Eres consciente que te miran a ti?

-No lo creo- le dice mientras pide unas cervezas- Tienes un muy buen culo, Danno- El rubio pone cara de asco.  
-Por favor,- dice entre sorbos de cerveza- No uses el apodo de mi hija para mí cuando hables de mi culo o cualquier cosa sexual.

Podría ser una noche cualquiera, sólo ellos dos, bromeando y haciendo el tonto en la casa de Steve, mientras Danny cocina y Steve pone la mesa, o viendo una película en el gastado sofá de cuero que ciertamente ha visto días mejores.  
El auricular que lleva Steve suena, devolviéndolos a la realidad.  
-El imbécil va a la pista, con un chico pelirrojo. Supongo que es hora de bailar, muchachos- Kono dice con una voz risueña.

La canción es desconocida para Steve, es una canción en español, un idioma que definitivamente no domina.  
-¿Bailamos?- tiende su mano a Danny, casi como si le preguntara y tomara  en cuenta su opinión, pero la orden es implícita en sus ojos.  
-Por supuesto- Danny toma la mano ofrecida y se deja guiar a la pista.

Danny es un bailarín decente, en su juventud no fue el alma de la fiesta precisamente pero conoce lo básico.  
Steve, Steve es otra cosa, baila como todo lo que hace, apasionado y perfecionista, dominante en cada movimiento.  
McGarrett lo orienta de tal forma que la cámara que Danny porta enfoca al sospechoso, pone sus grandes manos en las caderas del detective y lo hace sentir tan pequeño y tan protegido a la vez que Danny sólo quiere permanecer así para siempre.

Pega su pelvis a la espalda baja de Danny  y rueda sus caderas de forma incitante, agachándose para poder hablar con él.  
-Entonces, ¿Qué demonios dice la canción?- y joder, Steve es una puta jirafa pero debería ser ilegal tener un cuello así de largo y hermoso.

\- "Que tu roce y mi roce juntos forman fuego. Delicada llama que nunca se apaga."- Si hay algo en lo que Danno destaca es en su capacidad para hablar español, Steve tiene un serio problema con los idiomas, pues al oír a su pareja traducir sus rodillas se sienten débiles.

-Mmm,  ¿Y ahora?- Steve huele a alcohol  
-" No entiendo el despertar sin un beso de esos- tartamudea a penas-Sin tu aliento en mi cuello."  
-¿Es cierto Danno?- Murmura, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja al rubio- ¿Te gusto?- Tal vez es el alcohol, tal vez la fecha o que son dos imbéciles solitarios con un trabajo extenuante y difícil, pero Steve está cansado de aquel retorcido juego del gato y el ratón, ha llegado a tal punto que no se sabe quién es el cazador y quien es el cazado.  
-Sí- suspira Danny, tan suave y vulnerable que Steve no quiere hacer nada más que besarlo.

Steve lo sujeta con fuerza, no es el momento para eso, tienen a un sospechoso suelto.  
A propósito de sospechoso....  
-¡Mierda!- gruñe, el hombre está saliendo del local  
-No se preocupen , tortolitos, lo tenemos cubierto- Dice Kono de una forma cantarina- Chin dice que por favor apaguen la cámara si se van a besar  
Efectivamente Chin entra al club y tras leer los cargos, esposa al imbécil y se lo lleva.

Danny coge la cámara y le quita la batería mientras sonríe con nerviosismo   
-¿En que estábamos?- dice tironeando el borde de su camiseta   
Steve le sonríe de una forma un tanto idiota  
-En esto- y mientras lo besa con fervor coge al rubio, y como si no pesara nada lo levanta.  
Williams patalea hasta que lo deja en el piso con suavidad  
-Maldito neardental adicto a la adrenalina- Danny le grita  
-Si,- Steve se encuentra diciendo- Pero soy tu neardental adicto a la adrenalina.  
Antes de que el hombre mas bajo reaccione, McGarrett, con una sonrisa psicótica tira a Danny sobre su hombro.  
-¡Animal! ¡Neardental subdesarrollado! ¡Pseudo hombre de las cavernas!- entre carcajadas y miradas perplejas salen del club.  
Se encaminan a la casa de Steve, no es la primera vez que van allí, pero si la primera en que van juntos.  
Ambos sonriendo, felices, ignorantes que en un lugar de la isla, Chin maldice a los cuatro vientos y le pasa doscientos dólares a Kono.  
La mujer sacude la cabeza y ríe.  
-¿Cuándo aprenderás a no apostar contra mí?

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> La canción es de Pasos de cero.


End file.
